


It's a 'wolf

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Chris Argent, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Gerard Argent Being an Asshole, Glory Hole, Groping, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Chris Argent, Ownership, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Peter Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Peter and Stiles are both designated Alpha's, but they're mates and they work. Mostly. They get a bit pent up, being a relationship, without fucking, but they make due with a monthly visit to the glory holes.One month, Peter finds something strange in his hole.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147487
Comments: 7
Kudos: 224





	1. Finding

**Author's Note:**

> There is a specific universe change here, most notebly the A/B/O dynamics and the known-werewolf thing. 
> 
> Peter is a beta werewolf but Alpha designated, and Stiles is a human, Alpha designated. 
> 
> Chris is a Omega werewolf, and those share designation and werewolf standing. This means he has a very different set of rights, making a lot of the interaction with him here look non-con or dub-con and so on. So that's why the tag. He doesn't protest though. 
> 
> Otherwise, this is supposed to be mostly kinky, though the plot snuck in. 
> 
> Written for Day 29 of my Kinktober 2018 list: 
> 
> 29\. **Glory hole** | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage

Peter walks into the bar with Stiles, both of them groping each other, kissing and pressed close. 

They have an unusual relationship, but normally they get by themselves. They’d started this tradition a couple of months in though, having found out they got just a bit too aggressive if this urge was left sizzle for too long. 

They’d argued, loudly, again, see the aggressive comment, and it hadn’t been solved by words. No, it was when Peter’s fang slipped and punctured Stiles’s skin while he was attacking his chest, that they resolved. 

Once a month, after extensive foreplay, leaving them horny and ready, they would go to a bar with glory holes, and fuck holes, talking to each other over the cubicles. 

It made Peter’s wolf cringe, but he tried to focus on Stiles’s smell, his voice, the scent left on him, while fucking his cock into a willing hole. 

No one had said being an Alpha-pair was going to be easy. 

Tonight, they’ve been working each other up for the whole day, both of them drenched in each other’s come, and smelling of it. Peter loves it. 

He doesn’t like being out in public, around others, this horny, but he does what he needs. He is never getting close to hurting Stiles ever again. 

They go over to the designated part of the bar. It’s all above board, just one of many jobs a single omega can take, or even a claimed omega, who isn’t being bred yet. The human omegas thrive with more come in their system, and they get lost in the their head space for their entire shifts. 

Peter gravitates to one particular hole, not knowing why, still dragging Stiles along with him, a hand down Stiles’s pants, stroking him to keep him interested. Stiles doesn’t like this any more than Peter, arguing that he might not smell it as strong, but he has a constant fear that Peter will leave him for something better, something easier. 

Peter drags him in for a rough, possessive kiss, just as he unzips both their pants and then they disappear into the cubicles. They’d prefer to be without them, but the bar isn’t made ‘special for them, so they have to make do.

Stiles is running his mouth and then Peter can hear him fist himself, and lean closer to the wall. He goes to position himself, but as soon as he actually moves his focus to the wall in front of himself, the hole, he growls. 

He doesn’t notice that Stiles stops what he’s doing, until Stiles is suddenly right in there with him. Peter’s claws are out, and scraping the wall in front of himself, and Stiles slowly reaches out to grasp his shoulder. 

Peter allows it, but he’s shaking with anger. 

“Peter, what, what’s going on?” Stiles asks, his words somehow sharp and gentle all at the same time. 

Peter breaths out through his fangs and bites out, “It’s a ‘wolf.” 

Stiles is frozen for a second, before he gasps and then he’s out of the cubicle, and Peter tries to calm himself down enough to dare to tuck himself in again. There’s no chance he’s going to be fucking a glory hole today. 

When he gets out, marking the number on the stall for reference, he hears Stiles on the phone with his dad, standing at the reception desk, that’s currently empty. 

Peter assumes he’s asked for a manager to come down, or even the owner and the worker is gone to get him. Or escape Stiles’s anger at the very least. These places are often manned by beta’s, to not fuck with pheromones, and they normally don’t have much against an angry Alpha. And Stiles is a formidable one, Peter thinks, getting slightly turned on again. He quickly brings his thoughts back to the poor omega in the wall and all desire disappears. 

He now knows why he was called to that stall, that hole, but it’s a horrifying thought. While human omegas cope well with being fucked by strangers, having fought for the right to choose, werewolf biology is different and it affects this situations very badly. A werewolf omega, left to be fucked without touch, without connection, will go insane. 

Peter just hopes it’s not too late for this one. 

Stiles is biting out the words to his dad, and Peter focuses on the replies from John. 

“There’s not much you can do, if they own it. They haven’t managed to put this into the laws yet, Stiles, but most have more respect to do this. It’s not often packs let this happen. Try asking for the paperwork, see if there is any way they’re not following the law there, but if they have ownership, there’s little you can do.” 

Stiles hangs up, with a curt “bye,dad,” and then he locks eyes with Peter. He’s clearly seething and Peter almost spares a moment to feel sorry for whatever asshole meets them when they finally get to the reception. 

His thoughts flicker back to the omega and he stops feeling sorry. 

A man finally appears, his shoulders set, like he’s not going to take any crap, but he’s never faced Stiles and Peter fighting a cause. 

Fighting for something they care about. Peter’s been fighting the system ever since werewolves were outed, trying to stop segregation, while keeping the rights werewolves need to live their lives properly. Stiles been right by his side through it all, having known about werewolves because of Scott, from right after the reveal. 

“I want to see the paperwork for the omega in stall 10. Are you aware that they’re a werewolf?” Peter says, in his most authoritative voice. 

The man cowers automatically for a second, before standing straight and glaring at him.

“Yes, we have all the right paperwork, and it’s all legal, I assure you, Mr. …” 

“Mr. Hale,” Peter spits back, and takes pleasure in the way the man flinches. “Yes, that Mr. Hale.” 

The man doesn’t provoke them further, but goes to grab the paperwork, and hands it over. 

Christopher Argent disowned and sold by his father after being turned. 

No constrictions on his sale. 30 year old. Male. 

Put to work 5 nights a week, rotating. Bought October. 

Peter breaths out at that. It might be a full schedule, probably because he had to be housed here, but he couldn’t have been here long. It’s still October. 

“How long since you bought him?” Peter asks, handing the paperwork to Stiles, his brain spinning with trying to solve this. 

It was all legal, and the mans last name explained why he was here, why he didn’t have a pack that knew better. He was a hunter, or a former hunter rather. They’d probably meant for him to lose his mind. 

“Just last week,” the man in front of them replied, grimacing in a way that made Peter think he would be smirking if he thought it was safe. 

Peter can’t leave him here though. 

Stiles grabs his shoulder, probably in lieu of grounding him, and Peter tries to take strength from it. 

“We’ll buy him,” Stiles says, pulling out their checkbook, from where, Peter isn’t quite sure. Stiles always seems to be prepared for everything. 

Peter isn’t even taken aback by the claim. He’d just about come to the same conclusion. They’d have to buy him to save him, even if they hadn’t decided what to do after that. 

The man in front of them seemed to wilt. He’d been happy to throw the legality of the matter in their face, but he wouldn’t have a leg to stand on not wanting to sell to them. Especially since he couldn’t really say he cared. Not with this treatment. 

Stiles writes out a number on the check, shows it to Peter, and Peter nods. They’d gotten a glimpse of the sales contract in the file, seeing the spectacularly low price the father had gotten, so they added a bit to it, and then silently handed it to the owner. 

He glares at them, before handing it back and saying, agreed, prompting Stiles to sign it. The man is already pulling out a contract, and Peter starts itching to do something. 

Stiles squeezes his hand around him and whispers into his ear, “There’s a towel and blanket in the trunk of the car, along with a change of clothes from you, you should probably go grab that while I take care of the paperwork.” 

Peter releases a breath, loving his mate even more than before. Always prepared. 

When he gets back, with a bag of all that he could think would be useful, Stiles and a stranger are waiting for him by the desk. 

“This is Mr. Hale, he’ll be coming with me to collect the omega.” Stiles explains to the young man beside him and Peter follows as they all go through a door that leads to the space behind the stalls. 

There are stalls here too, and Peter can smell the overbearing scent of sex and arousal, but he ignores it and tries to focus on finding the scent of ‘wolf in the mix. 

He finds the stall easily, and opens, and is immediately hit with cloying scents of desperation and arousal, tinged with misery, and there’s a highpitched, almost silent whine that has to be from the omega. 

Peter is quick to gather himself, and then him and Stiles are untying the restraints, pulling the bench away from the wall, and Stiles grabs the towel from the bag, wiping the sweat and come the best he can from the omega. 

Together, they get the man into Peter’s extra set of clothes, and Peter relaxes slightly as the omega now smells slightly of himself, and then they wrap him in the blanket and Peter heaves him up into his arms, and carries him out of the place. 

He doubts any of them will ever be back here. 

Stiles hurries in front of him, opens the back seat of the car, and Peter goes in, still holding the omega. 

He’s shivering in his arms, he hasn’t come to enough yet to talk, but he seems to be unconsciously scenting Peter, and Peter tries his best to do the same in turn. It doesn’t matter that it’ll complicate matters, this man needs pack bonds. Comfort. 

They somehow get home, and together, they strip the omega again, taking him into the shower and soaping him from head to toe. Peter is hoping that doing this before the man gains awareness will make it less awkward, and to be honest, him and Stiles are to focused on taking care of him, and ridding him of the scents from the bar to care much for the strangeness of the situation. 

They’ve never had a person between them though. He makes eye contact with Stiles once, and feels a spark go off, before the omega whines between them, so needing, that they snap back to him. 

They get him on the bed, where they’ve never had anyone but themselves, and it doesn’t feel strange. Which, in turn, feels strange. 

They look at each other, and then strip down, and cuddle up to the omega. They’ll probably need to put words to this later, but right now, they need to try and fix what has happened to this poor man. 


	2. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and there is sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the last day of my Kinktober 2018 list. Only took a little over 2 years I guess.
> 
> Day 31: Any cominbination! = **Double Penetration**
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Chris has been with them for three days when he finally speaks. They haven’t left him at all, either one of them touching him at all times, and trying to scent him as much as possible. 

Peter never thought he’d be comfortable with someone entwining their scent so intimately with him and his mate, but it feels so natural to take care of the man, that he tries not to question it. 

He had Stiles have talked, and they’ve agree that they’re going to keep the omega, if he agrees, when, or really, if he ever comes too. They don’t want to do anything until they can talk to him, but they both agreed that it would only be better for their relationship, both admitting to feeling something more than obligation toward the shivering man between them. 

“Where, what, what is going on?” he croaks out, his voice clearly unused. They’ve been feeding him and getting him to drink water throughout everything, but he still sounds parched, so Stiles leans away for the bottle they keep by the bed. 

“Christopher, we found you at a sex-bar. You were unaware of your surroundings. What do you remember last?” Peter said, keeping his voice gentle and calm. 

The man shakes in their arms, but doesn’t try and get away from their hold. 

“I re-remember hunting, a feral, and he got me off the ground, and then … I don’t remember hitting the ground. I just remember pain, and hearing a gunshot, and then everything was too warm, and someone was pushing at me with something like a stick, and it hurt too, and then …” he stops there, and he sounds so broken and fragile and Peter thinks he must remember more in scents than he’s saying. He might not have seen or looked at who was selling him, but his nose would’ve told him it was his father. 

“Well, there is no easy way to say this, but you’ve been turned, into a werewolf, and your father sold you to the sex-bar, that made use of you by putting you up at a glory hole. You weren’t there long, fortunately, until I came and scented a werewolf. We got you out.” 

Peter tries to keep it short, but the whole thing is a bit much, and the man just shakes and starts sobbing slightly, quietly in their arms. 

“Shush,” Stiles sooth, mouth by the man’s ear, and Peter can smell it takes some of the fear away, grounds the man, so he does the same, cooing to the man and entwining his body more in their limbs. 

“I, I, how come I don’t remember my time in the bar?” the man eventually asks, and Peter sighs, before explaining. 

“Omegas choose to be glory-holes, and they generally like it. They feel good being used, being of use, and they go home to their lives afterwards. Even the few ones sold to bars like that, do seem to like it. That’s humans though. Werewolves treat sex, and omegas completely different. It is completely different. ‘Wolves need to be scented, by their mates, by their pack, regularly, to feel whole. ‘Wolf omegas especially, need touch, and scent, and reassurance to feel okay. They can never be comfortable or feel safe in a place where the only touch they get is inside their hole. 

You probably stayed aroused in a fog of confusion, smelling the sex around you and responding to that, responding to the fucks you got, but it wouldn’t be enough for your brain.” 

“You said, you said you scented me? Are you a werewolf too?” 

“Yes. I am a Beta werewolf, but an Alpha designated, and my partner is a human Alpha.” Peter replies, and feels the man freeze up for a second before relaxing again. 

“I guess I’m not hunting werewolves anymore. Are you going to hurt me?” 

Peter admires the man’s bravery, before he answers, “No, Christopher, we’re not. We are going to offer you to stay, with us, but if you’d rather not, we can try and figure out a solution.” 

The man turns to him, and smiles, and Peter falls a little bit in love, right there and then, and then the man adds, “Please call me Chris,” and Peter whispers it out, only to feel the man shiver, and a tiny burst of happiness bloom in his scent. 

Chris has been a part of their household for a week, when he finally feels well enough to leave the room himself. 

Peter had had to explain to him why he’d feel better with one of them at least in the room, preferably touching him, even for a shower and stuff. He’d managed going to the bathroom, but only if one of them was right on the other side of the door, talking to him. 

It’d been a process, but when Chris takes his first shower alone, Peter and Stiles use the opportunity to talk through their feelings of the last week. 

“I know we aren’t going to rush into anything without his approval, but gods, Peter, I think I’m falling for him.” Stiles says, his voice tense and excited. 

“Yeah, the way he smiles, good lord, I just want to eat him up, I want to see you eat him up. I want us to care for him,” Peter breaks off at the squeak he hears in the kitchen doorway. 

They’d trusted that Chris would take longer, but clearly, as they’d made sure he had towels and clothes, and made themselves coffee, they’d used up most of the time. 

“That wasn’t your normal length of a shower, Chris,” Peter whispers out, and he can hear Chris squawk indignantly, before whispering back, “Normally I have the two of you touching me,” in a soft vulnerable tone. 

Peter and Stiles look at each other, before opening their arms, gesturing Chris to come join them. They both rest their arms around his waist, from either side when he comes to them, and Peter can’t help but sigh with the rightness, only quirking a brow when Chris does the same. 

Chris blushes and then seems to steel himself for something. “Don’t feel right if I’m not with you, Alphas,” and Stiles and Peter suck in huge breathes because Chris has never called them by that title. 

“You’re still recovering,” Stiles starts, but Chris shakes his head and says, “No, I can stay in the other room by myself, but I don’t want to. I want to be between you. That’s what feels right.” 

He ducks his head after that, seeming not ready to face the reaction of his words. 

“Well, you just overheard how we feel about you, so if that’s what you really want, there’s no objection on our side.” 

Chris just melts into their arms, and they crowd closer to him, leaning in, to press two, gentle kisses to his cheeks. 

“We’ll take good care of you darling.” 

They don’t take him to the bedroom immediately, but it’s a close one. They barely untangle to sit on the couch with Chris, talking briefly through what this means. They say a little of what they like, but stop up when they question Chris about his. 

He blushes bright red, and Peter pets his hair as he’s found through the week calms him down, as Chris stutters out, “I wasn’t- wasn’t allowed to be … my Father wasn’t much interested in an Omega son. He needed another soldier, and not a …” Peter breaks him off with a kiss there, a quick one, because he doesn’t want to get distracted, but he knows what word Chris was going to say and he doesn’t want to hear it. 

He growls at the smell of shame that fills Chris’s normally sweet and intriguing scent. Chris shivers and shakes in his arms and Stiles cuts in to kiss him himself, which calms Chris slightly. “Peter’s just angry for you, it’s a thing he does, get used to it.” 

Peter recovers quickly, and then, to make it easier for Chris, prods, “So, what you’re saying is that you couldn’t live like a normal omega” meaning no intimacy with others “before you were turned.” 

Chris, still blushing and now burying his face in Stiles’s neck, whispers, “I had toys, I was allowed to use during my heats, but I didn’t have those often, and I was allowed to use them when I was between jobs as well. I just … I rarely did.” 

Of course not, omegas didn’t get heats if they didn’t feel safe, and the same went for their libido. It was precisely why places like the sex-bar were legal. It was pretty hard to force an omega feeling out of sorts to have sex. They were horny and sex-orientated when healthy, sure, but it tapered right off if they weren’t. 

Stiles’s righteous glare pierces him and they nod. They’re going to keep Chris so happy and healthy that he’ll be begging to ride their cocks all hours of the day.

Peter calms himself, making sure he’s not wolfed out at all, before reaching for Chris, scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. 

“You’ll have to excuse me, I’ll be letting Peter do the manhandling, mostly. It’s that werewolf strength, you know,” Stiles quips, while walking beside Peter, stroking Chris’s leg where he can reach him. 

Peter’s chest rumbles as he smells just how content their actions are making Chris. 

They strip him out of the comfy clothes he had on, one of them always touching him, and then they quickly rid themselves of their own. 

Chris whimpers at the sight of them, and Peter smiles cockily when he sees what Chris is staring at. 

“Don’t mind that asshole, he’s ridiculously cocky.” Stiles murmurs, making fun of Peter, but Peter sees him stroking himself, squeezing his base as he looks between Peter and Chris, so clearly turned the fuck on by the sight of the two of them. 

Peter looks at him, catching his eyes and then looks right at Chris, hoping Stiles gets what he means, and then, in rhythm, they fall to the bed, their mouths going to Chris’s nipples, and Peter thinks, Two Alphas, good for one on each side, before he licks, sucks and worries at the nipple in his mouth, while Chris arches under them, whimpering and whining, before stuttering out, “Alphas,” like it takes all the breath he has. Peter puts a hand on his hip, to keep him still, then strokes his other through Chris’s hair, and then feels Stiles right above his own hair, stroking over Chris’s neck and his other seems to be stroking Chris’s stomach, cause he brushes Peter’s hand there. It feels amazing to feel him in this, knowing they’re doing this together, like everything else. 

Chris comes before they even have to come up for a breath. He presses up against Peter’s hand and shouts; Peter smells it in the air, and he slinks up to kiss Chris right on the lips, knowing the omega is going to indistinctly be ashamed for coming so quickly, but he doesn’t want that. He knows he’s preening and can smell it on Stiles in turn. They’re so happy they’ve pleased their omega so well. 

“So good for us, sweetie, getting you ready for us, for both of us,” Peter drawls to Chris, barely letting up on the kiss to talk. Stiles pushes him aside, to give Chris a kiss of his own, and praising him. 

Next, they lie on their sides, mirroring each other again, hand in Chris’s hair, making his eyes flutter closed, as he whines in pleasure. Their other hands travel down Chris’s body, giving twin twists, pinches, pets, and presses. They get to his hips and move down his legs, pulling them apart, further, splaying him open and kissing him, each in turn when he whimpers and blushes, now all the way down to his chest.

“Such a good omega, so perfect for us. Going to fuck that little hole, aren’t we?” 

Stiles’s fingers get down there first, and he dips his finger in, just to the first knuckle, before taking it out and to Peter’s mouth, letting him taste the sweet slick. 

“Oh, taste so good, sweetie. Sweet just like I’d thought.” Peter praises, and moves his hand down with Stiles, now one finger each entering Chris. He’s plenty slick, which makes Peter preen again, and he’s loose from his orgasm. 

Omegas are made to take whatever they’re given, so they don’t wait long between adding more fingers, until they’ve each got three in there, splaying and scissoring them, while Chris arches, whines and whimpers underneath them. Peter goes to ask him if he’s alright, and is faced with a completely gone look on Chris’s face. He gestures to Stiles, who looks up, and then smiles and resumes his efforts. 

“Such a good omega, going right under, didn’t you?” he coos, and then he’s lying back on the bed, gesturing to Peter to help him. 

Peter has to completely manhandle Chris, as the man isn’t very helpful in this state, but as soon as the tip of Stiles’s cock touches his hole, Peter propping him up and seating him on it, Chris’s eyes snap open and he moans loudly. 

“Just right, Alpha. Fuck me, please, Alpha, take me, mark me, claim me,” he begs, sounding delirious, and delicious all at once. 

Peter can’t wait at that, and he positions himself just right, before fucking himself in right beside Stiles. 

This was the only way to claim Chris just as much his as Stiles’s and it felt glorious. 

This was what they’d been missing for years. 

Peter reaches around Chris, to thumb at his nipples, strumming them as he thrusts into Chris, fucking him on Stiles’s dick and they all moan loud. 

They pass him between themselves, pushing Chris down to lie on Stiles’s chest in between Peter holding him close, upright and just fucking into him fast and hard. 

Soon enough, Chris increases his begging, before being cut off, non-verbal again, and then he squeezes around both of them, arching towards Stiles, and barely in control of his limbs as he comes even harder than before. 

Peter and Stiles come right after that, pulsing against each other, in that wet, hot hole, and Peter can’t help but smile and think, awfully glad I was drawn to that hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complete here, but might add an epilogue/extra chapter at some point with Chris's pov, and more explanation. This was meant to be pure fucking porn though, although plot snuck in, took my totally unaware. 
> 
> Let me know if you have an interest in the extra chapter.


End file.
